


What the hell is Mistletoe?

by Belle89



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle89/pseuds/Belle89
Summary: Kory and Conner learn all about Christmas traditions, Gar and Conner are up to something, Rachel is mostly amused, Rose is secretly enjoying herself, and Dick is content but very very tired. If you wanted found family fluff featuring the Core 4 you came to the right place.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Garfield Logan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	1. What The Hell Is Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Not gonna lie I definitely wrote this at 3am when I was turnt off of spiked Eggnog. Merry Christmas 3

It's finally Christmas and Conner can admit he'd been too excited to sleep. He'd gotten up to get water a while ago and found himself staring at the Christmas tree again.

He had been quietly observing the others all week wrapping and hiding gifts and whispering about each other. Dawn and Hank had left earlier that day and he didn't ask why. But Kory, Dick, Gar and Rachel had been decorating the tower, and dick was pretending he wasn't having the time of his life doing it. It's a Christmas tree, according to Kory, who caught him watching a few times and felt the need to explain each step. Dick told her all about Christmas and she seemed rather excited as she recounted the traditions so he couldn't help but match her mood.

There's an elf toy that Kory says is 'possessed and moves around at night' sitting on top of the television and then some guy named Santa that comes down the chimney but only if your 10 years old or younger. He vaguely remembers Christmas with the Kent's, and knows for a fact Santa isn't real, but he'll let someone else tell her.

He rounds the corner heading back to his room when he finds Gar in the dark hallway quietly hanging something. "What are you doing?" Conner announces loudly with a grin plastered across his face.

"Ahhh" Gar screams slipping off the ladder. Conner catches him easily and places him on his feet.

Gar flings himself away from Conners embrace his face suddenly hot. "C'mon man are you trying to give me a heart attack sneaking around in the dark at 5 am!"

Conner raises a brow. "But you're sneaking around at 5 am...with a plant?"

"It's mistletoe." Gar explains rubbing a hand down his face tiredly.

"Oh cool!" Conner smiles "Umm what's mistletoe?"

Gar frowns at him. "Don't you have access to Clark and Lex's memories?"

"Not as much now. The older I get, the more I feel like a new person. It's great until I run into complicated questions. For example, what the heck is a mistletoe and why is it outside of Dicks room?"

"It's just a tradition who ever stands under it has to kiss." Gar smirks then "And it's there so that when Kory stops by, to talk about whatever boring crap they talk about, they'll have no choice but to kiss."

Conner notes how proud Gar looks and doesn't get why. Then he realizes something. "Oh!" Then he slowly adds. "We're standing under it right now."

Gar opens his mouth to protest but is pulled into a kiss before he knows what's happening.

Conner steps back and nods "Okay yeah I like mistletoe." He steps around Gar, heading back to his room "best Christmas ever".

"What is all the noise out here?" Dick grumbles discovering a stunned Gar staring into space when he opens the door. Dick looks up at the mistletoe then back to Gar. "I'm not kissing you Gar. I'd rather eat it."

"It's poisonous" Gar chokes out after a moment

"I know."

—-

It's around 8am by the time Dick ventures outside his room again. He finds Rachel and Rose eating cereal in complete silence. Since Rachel came back to visit they'd been doing this very odd dance. Neither she nor Rose seem upset but they just won't speak. He has and urge to intervene but Kory had been teaching him how to mind his own business unless it's dire.

And on the other hand Dick had been teaching Kory about cheesy Christmas traditions. A few days prior she had dragged him out caroling with some neighbors. She hadn't stopped teasing him about it ever since because according to her, he's a good singer.

Now that Christmas has arrived Kory was buzzing about the tower almost as much as Conner. It's like they were hyping each other up through a shared wavelength or something. He's decided to mind his business about their alien bond too.

Gar on the other hand had been sneaking about having whispered conversations on his phone in the middle of the night. His usual smiles were bigger than normal and if there was one person whose plotting made him nervous it's Gar. That was only half of his plotting though. Rachel and Gar had decided to play matchmaker much to his dismay. Dick knew good and well what Gar was playing at hanging the mistletoe outside his door.

That doesn't mean he didn't deliberately pass by his room with Kory several times that day." We just have to keep kissing until someone sees us. Those are the rules."

"You sure that's how it works?" Kory asks after the fifth time. This kiss proving a bit more difficult as they have their arms full with boxes and presents.

Dick manages a cheek kiss and continues his track to the living room satisfied. "Yes I'm sure. We'll try again later."

Korys mouth quirks up as she watches him walk ahead of her. She can easily just google the rules to see if he's lying later. "Isn't Santa always watching?" Kory questions. "According to that horrible song he's always watching us."

"He's not real remember?"

"Yeah I know. But if he was he should be in prison."

Dick stops in his tracks and turns to face her "I'm sorry what?"

Kory adjusts a box on her hip. And fixes him with a hard stare as if he's stupid. "Big creepy man spying on children all year then sneaking in at night to give them toys? Prison."

She looks so serious about it that Dick can't help but laugh. He actually has to place a few presents on the ground to laugh which only eggs her on. When she starts ranting about the elves being slaves and Mrs. Claus being an accomplice Dick laughs until he cries.

—-

The kids are busy hanging the stockings when Gar gets a text message. Then he and Conner share a look before disappearing around the corner in a hurry.

Rose looks to Rachel then shrugs before returning to her task.

Rachel thinks it's amusing how Rose grumbles about Christmas being corny but is wearing reindeer ears and a red velvet dress. Yes Kory bought them but no one made her wear it. No one made her ask Kory to paint her nails either And now Rose is seated on the step ladder concentrating hard on making sure all the stockings are perfectly straight."So" Rachel starts, "this is pretty awkward."

Rose turns to watch her and frowns a bit "Heh"

"What?"

"My brother thinks I'm being lame for not apologizing so ..." Rose chews on her lip a bit before taking a deep breath. "Yeah sorry about all the crosses and framing Jason and..."

"It's in the past, Rose." Rose doesn't look convinced so Rachel shrugs. "No, seriously, everyone in this house has hurt each other before. You're making things right so let's just start over." She holds her hand out and waits.

Rose stares for a moment before firmly shaking her hand in agreement in "Yeah. I'd like that"

"Besides," Rachel continues "I really hurt you and sure it wasn't on purpose, but I still avoided you afterwards. That was wrong I should have come to you and explained."

"Hmm maybe. I'm not sure it would have changed much though. I had my mind made up that you were all evil before I stepped foot in this tower " They work quietly for a few minutes before Rose adds "You're kinda scary you know that?"

"I'm embracing it these days." Rachel says smirking just a bit.

Gar and Conner choose that moment to slink back into the room looking half guilty and half determined.

"Gar?" Rachel says as she floats down from the mantle over the fireplace. She looks into his sparkling eyes "What are you two planning?"

"Me planning something?" Gar sputters. "You arrive here and only hug me once. A sorry pathetic hug at that and now it's accusations?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You're my best friend do you think I can't tell when you're up to something?"

"Fine. We'll tell you if you promise not to tell Dick and Kory."

"We're gonna find Lex!" Conner exclaims only to be hushed by the others.

Gar whispers then " we're gonna find Lex and Jason just sent me some intel on his last whereabouts. Don't know how soon we'll go after him but it'll be soon. Oh and don't tell Dick Jason talked to me."

"Didn't they say the League is taking care of Lex and Cadmus?" Rose adds, confused by their need to get involved.

"Yes," Gar says. "That's where Jason got the info from. I mean, he tortured me and Conner we deserve to be a part of this."

"That makes sense," Rachel agrees. "Well, I've been itching to send someone to a new dimension. Count me in."

Rose looks wary but doesn't protest otherwise.

—

Later they all gather in the living room to open the gifts. Conner is the first there, staring up at the Christmas tree from his seat on the ground. A cup of hot chocolate Kory brought him in one hand and Krypto snoozing just behind him on the loveseat.

"You really like the tree huh?" Rachel asks sitting across from him closer to the fireplace.

"Yeah it gives me a warm feeling. Can't explain it. It looks different than it did last week though." He says pointing at one of the ornaments.

"It's the back up tree we had to put it up yesterday." Kory answers finally slipping her phone into her pocket to engage with them.

"What happened to the first tree?" Conner asks

"Ask Dick." Kory says blandly as if he's not sitting right next to her.

Dick narrows his eyes. "No ask Kory. That has nothing to do with me."

"It was your advice."

"I gave zero advice. I simply explained what a Yule log is and you decided to lose your mind and throw the Christmas tree in the fire."

“You threw the Christmas tree in the fire?" Rose asks in disbelief.

"I didn't know it was two separate things. And you would know all about losing your mind wouldn't you Grayson."

"A guy hallucinates two times and never hears the end of it."

Kory giggles at him as he pretends to frown. "Anyway I got the gift part right so open mine first!"

"Nope I called dibs on that already, mine first!" Gar says bumping Kory aside to get to the tree.

Kory plops back down on the couch dramatically and Dick wraps an arm around her shoulders.

She perks up when Gar carefully places a box in her hands. "It's breakable and from both me and Rachel." She opens it and inside are several small potted Tamaranian plants that she recognizes instantly. Tears spring to her eyes as she places it on the table.

"How?"

"I've been opening portals. Can't figure out how to put people through them but I can call items to me." Rachel explains.

"This means a lot thank you."

Gar grins mischievously and hands Dick a gift bag. Dick purses his lips when Rachel begins to giggle. He pulls out a pack of stress balls and a t-shirt that says 'I have daddy issues.'

"You should become a comedian Gar." Dicks snips hiding a laugh. "You're really talented."

"Why thank you I'm here all week." Next he hands Rachel a tiny box "For you."

"Oh man is it a wedding ring?" Rose mock whispers to Conner who coughs into his sleeve.

Gar shoots her a glare before turning his attention back to Rachel.

"It's a necklace." Rachel says softly admiring the Raven pendant. She smiles at him. "I'll never take it off."

Gar nods satisfied and takes his seat on Dicks other side as Rose helps Rachel put on the necklace.

"Okay yes my turn now!" Kory scrambles to the tree and grabs her gifts. She tosses them to each person excitedly.

Rachel catches hers just before it smacks her in the forehead and laughs . "Kory please calm down". She carefully pulls back the wrapping paper to reveal a vintage camera that prints instant photos. "I love it thank you."

"I wish I had pictures with my family that I could show you all." Kory says as Rachel snaps away. " I figured you could make an album to take back with you to the island."

"Maybe you can take some when we all visit Tamaran Kory." Gar says as he pulls a grimacing Rose into a side hug for a photo.

Kory's smile slips for a second and Dick manages to be the only one to notice. She swallows hard before schooling her features "yeah we can do that."

Dick decides then that they'll need to chat after. When she turns her gaze to him he smiles and then shakes his box next to his ear. Dick takes the top off his box and inside is an engraved leather organizer and a fancy sterling silver pen.

"It's to keep track of your cases detective" she adds with a wink.

"Thank you Kory."

He reaches in to pull out a mug that says 'the multiverses best dad'. He clears his throat and holds it up for everyone to read. "Not sure this applies but I'll take it."

"You're definitely a dad." Kory states matter a factly. "And the best one."

"No I'm not. None of you are my kids and I don't claim you."

"All you do is give pep talks, bear hugs,and torture us with dad jokes." Rose adds.

"Those are regular jokes thank you very much."

"Calm down dad use one of your stress balls" Gar says through a laugh.

"I'm gonna tell Bruce how you guys are treating me." Dick mumbles. "We'll see whose laughing then."

"Such a baby." Gar states as he sits back and holds up his tube shaped present in confusion. Kory gestures with her hand to go on and he quickly unwraps it. He has to lay it flat on the ground as Kory explains it's a map of the extended universe and planet system to hang in his room.

"I managed to save it from my ship before it... before I locked it. The colors are holographic and it glows at night. I figured you would like it."

"Sweet! I'm gonna put it on my ceiling!"

"Okay brace yourselves I'm gonna put you all to shame." Dick stands up then. "Ya know people are supposed to walk to the tree and open their gifts rather than throwing them, but I guess we'll do things backwards like everything else."

Kory rolls her eyes "stop stalling and give me my stuff."

He barely holds out the gift bag before she's snatching it out his hand. Kory pulls out a book of catch phrases.

"Since they always tease you for not getting slang." Dick explains.

Kory nods her head holding the book out in front of her like it had the meaning of life. " I'll be unstoppable now."

The next thing she pulls out is a fancy suede box. She opens it and gasps and then grins. "You're a ridiculous man." Gently she places a diamond tiara on her head.

"Just felt like you needed a crown, princess. It's the most expensive one I could find."

" I didn't need this. It's so excessive!" She declares even as she gets up and hugs him tightly. She sits back and demands that Rachel take a picture of her.

"Mushy mushy mushy. Give me mine next!" Gar exclaims.

" Are you an actual five year old?" Dick says as Gar snatches his box out his hand and tears off the wrapping paper.

" A PS4. Aw so you do listen to me when I talk."

"You scream information at me. What choice do I have?" Dick questions.

"It's okay to admit I'm your favorite." Gar says passing it over to Conner who looks equally excited.

Rachel ignores them both as she carefully opens her box revealing various art supplies. "Finally! I've been needing a new easel." She shouts happily. "Thanks dad."

"Rachel please..."

"My gifts are next and hurry up so we can eat." Rachel exclaims cutting him off. She dodges a nudge at her ribs from Dick as she pulls two gift bags from under the tree. Dick gets a large recipe book "so you'll stop torturing them with his awful cooking." She explains. Gar opens his gift bag next and finds several video game inspired t shirts. "I couldn't find Super Mario or Street Fighter shirts so I just had some specially made."

"Thanks Rach" Gar says fondly.

"So what's the other two boxes for?" Conner asks having been quietly admiring the scene.

"It's for you and Rose. We combined our money into two big gifts since some of us weren't sure what you'd like." Gar answers.

"These giant boxes are for us?" Rose reiterates.

"Of course. Did you think we'd forget about you?" Dick questions softly.

Rose looks down at her hands. "Conner and I went and got you guys gifts a couple weeks ago to say thank you for everything. I wasn't expecting anything from anyone because I don't think I earned it. Plus I've not really celebrated Christmas properly in like 3 years."

"It's not about earn Rose. And I get not celebrating Christmas with family; it's been 5 for me. But you and I have a family now."

"Thanks dad" Rose says with a smirk but the look she gives him is earnest.

"I guess this is my fate." Dick sighs eyes landing on his coffee cup.

Kory only laughs at him as she helps Rose carry box to the center of the carpet. Rose pulls out a record player along with several of her and Joey's favorite records.

"There's a gift card to the mall too just in case you don't like it." Kory adds. "Or if you just want to shop."

"No this is great." She tilts her head to the side suddenly . "Joey likes it too." She places them aside before she goes back to the tree and pulls out a leather bound box. "And here's mine to you."

Gar takes it from her and laughs maniacally. He pulls out one of five butterfly knives. His initials intricately carved into the smooth green handle. 

"I didn't bother with Dawn and Hank because I knew they were visiting family else where." Dick watches as Gar flips his knife around in his hand and tries his best to hide his concern. This won't lead anywhere good.

"You color coded them" Rachel says running her fingers over the black handle of her knife. "That's so cute."

"First of all, I don't do cute things I do practical things. Don’t worry I'll show you all how to use them. They are perfect for self defense or sneak attacks."

“I thought defense was for pussies.” Dick says twirling his around expertly.

Rose sticks her tongue out at him only to yelp when Conner drops his box right next to her.

“My turn!”. He yanks the top off and laying right on top is a giant bone for Krypto who is still fast asleep. Next he finds a black leather jacket and a full wardrobe of clothes and shoes. Conner holds up the jacket "I think I'll add some studs to it. Like Michael Jackson he's cool."

Conner thanks them with hugs that are a bit too tight. "Oh yeah!" He grabs a bag and hands it to Kory. " I got everyone specialty coffee in different flavors. Rose helped me figure out what to buy for each person. Yours is donut flavored Kory."

Kory nods and stands holding the coffee close to her chest like she plans to make some right away.

"Kory we've got to eat first." Dick says disapprovingly as he stands up. " Actually guys Kory and I have to talk about something really quick can you start the pasta and make some eggnog or something?"

"We have to talk?" Kory asks confused as she places the assorted coffee on the coffee table to follow him out the room.

He nods and gently pulls her down the hall by her hand.

"Aw the plant again!" Kory says pointing above them when they reach his room. She plants a kiss on him before he can blink. He lets it happen for a moment before he remembers why he brought them there.

"Wait! He says pushing her back a few inches. "Rain check on that. Come on." As soon as he pulls them into the room Kory wraps him up in a hug. He smiles into her hair before pulling back to stare down at her.

"Something wrong? Did they find Jason?" She asks. 'They' being Dawn and Hank who had left to visit Dawn's sister. Hank told him they had a layover flight in Gotham so he sent Jason's gifts with them. He gifted him the very first batarang Bruce gave him and a horrible Christmas sweater the others picked out. Jason is officially estranged from Bruce and doing god knows what but, Dick still keeps tabs on him and his many 'secret' safe houses. They can leave the gifts at the closest one. Despite the rather abrupt end to them being teammates, they’re still family. "They haven't said anything but no this isn't about Jason"

"Gar then?" She guesses "he's been ruining all his suits goofing off around the house"

"That's because we have to get him a special one He can’t rip through. Its gonna take some groveling with Stu but he can do it."

"There will be no groveling necessary if you bring me along."

"We aren't gonna bully Stu."

"Fine whatever."

"You don't have to make everyone who slightly inconveniences me your enemy you know."

"Oh yeah didn't you threaten the mailman for bumping into me the other day?"

"He was asking for it. Gar has been acting really suspicious lately though. He thinks he's being real clever about it, but this isn't about him either."

Kory scratches her chin then. "What about Bruce? He's not stopping by are you upset about it?

"No he's off planet. But a suspiciously huge box arrived from him the other day so I think he's trying to apologize to me with his money."

"That's his go to isn't it?" She huffs in annoyance.

"Bruce is a good man he's just no good at expressing it. I get that now."

"And you too. That's what you were doing when I first met you."

"I was withholding info." Dick says defensively 

"Like a liar."

"Ehem? Excuse me I was withholding information because I didn't want to get close to people and get them killed Kory."

"And once again you didn't kill anyone Dick"

"Are you still gonna argue with me on that?" Dick asks

"Yes. And fine you didn't suck at expressing yourself because it was a foreign concept, you were just being dramatic. It was still a very batman thing to do and that's not a compliment." Kory answers crossing her arms over her chest. “Just say what you feel.”

"Yeah well now I'm never gonna stop talking about my feelings."

"Really?"

"Really. The floodgates are open.” She smiles and he continues. "But if I was doing my best Bruce Wayne impression does that mean your doing your best Dick Grayson impression? "

"What?" She scoffs.

"You're hiding something about your powers Kory. I need you to tell me what's going on so I can help."

"I told you I lost them." She says suddenly feeling less happy to be in an enclosed space with him.

"But not why" he pushes on fully aware of her change in mood.

"Because I don't know why."

"And now you’re lying." He states without room for argument. They have a brief stare down before Kory sighs and turns away from him feeling really cold suddenly. "I'm not strong enough."

"Then the Titans will be strong enough for you. I'll be strong enough. I'll die fighting for you and you know that."

"Please don't say that. I've lost enough she's already taken everyone else and I..."she catches herself realizing she's said too much.

"Who is she?” She says nothing so he continues “what’s going on?" His tone is soft but she knows that if she looks at him he'll have that stubborn determined look on his face. But she doesn't want him to die. She doesn't want Kom to know anything about him or the kids. She shivers at the thought.

The warmth doesn't return until he places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not judging you."

"I know. You never judge me."

"No because I understand you. And running this convo back this ugh... wasn't supposed to be like an interrogation or anything."

"It's fine and you're right.” She faces him again “I have been lying to you all. I'm sorry it's just hard to deal with and I’m scared. Not for me but for all of you because I know she’s coming and she’ll use you to get to me."

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong. Just tell me everything and I promise to help you sort it all out. Whoever this she is we'll fight her and we'll win. We can do it together."

She blinks up at him. She can never decide if he's wildly naive or just knows something she doesn't. This isn't the same as DeathStroke. Despite being stronger and deadlier than Dick, Slade was still just a man. Getting past his psychological warfare made the fight more even and that was proven when Dick kicked him in the face repeatedly. But Kom would bring hell if she came. A whole army would be coming any minute now. She doesn't really know how they'll get out of this one but she does know she loves the sincerity in every promise he makes to her. She knows she wants to kiss him. So she does. And then she tells him everything.

—-

By the time they come out the room her tears dried and his anger at the situation gone the kitchen is a mess. Every single surface is covered with some kind of food and so are his three kids. Okay fine maybe he's a dad. And kid number four is casually seated under the table typing away on her tablet.

Dick sighs loudly catching their attention . "We stepped out for 5 minutes why is the kitchen a war zone?"

"I have no idea what's happening all I did is try to blend something and it exploded" Conner explains gesturing wildly at the liquid dripping off the ceiling.

"You gotta use the lid Conner." Dick kindly reminds him with a smile before raising an eyebrow at Rachel,Rose,and Gar.

Rose shrugs after Kory helps her from under the table "I decided to make rice and salad because seriously who just makes pasta for Christmas dinner? Anyway I didn't want to get sliced to pieces by Rachel. Thus me being under the table."

What?" Kory says finally breaking out of her stupor. She looks Rose up and down "we're you two fighting again?"

Rose shakes her head . "Nah I just know when to get the hell out her way now"

"Rachel?" Dick asks in exasperation "please explain the rest."

"Well we were just gonna make the pasta and Conner wanted eggnog and smoothies but someone decided to try and make pizza as if it's easy" rachel huffs. " pretty sure you don't have to toss the dough in the airespecially after adding the sauce."

Gar still wiping flour out his hair glares at her. "It would be easy if your powers weren't trying to destroy my happiness."

"I control them they aren't like a third entity."

"Sure Jan"

"If you two are gonna brawl you should do it on the rooftop like true warriors." Kory suggests as she grabs a seat at the counter.

"I.. what? Why would you suggest that?" Despite his frustration Dick can't help but let out a snort. "No one's gonna have a brawl on the roof"

"Yet" Kory adds with a wink because she apparently enjoys instigating.

"Please find a way to get the pasta sauce of the walls." After a pause he adds. "And no one can complain about my cooking anymore. That privilege has been revoked."


	2. Fireworks Are Not A Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has any clue how to be a normal dad, Dick is a human disaster, Kory just wants to shop without judgement, Hank and Dawn are chaotic on a low frequency, the kids are hungry, and everyone needs a therapist.

Dick had been enjoying his day off. He had things he needed to work on but according to everyone his stress was causing _them_ stress. Now everyone is fussing about clearly needing an extra hand but he’s refusing to move a finger. So sure he was enjoying it spitefully but the point was he was enjoying it.“ Did you and Conner get the pool and grill on the roof yet?”

“Yeah. Thanks for not helping by the way. It took us forever to put the pool together and you’re just sitting here on the couch.” Gar grouches. 

“It was your bright idea to have a rooftop party so you get to do all the work.” 

“A rooftop 4th of July extravaganza. Get it right.” Gar says, finally catching his breath and glaring at the back of Dick’s head. “It _is_ a bright idea thank you very much.”

Dick nods still focused on his book. “As bright as intercepting messages between the justice league so you could track down Lex?”

Gar shrugs at that crossing his arms even though Dick’s still not looking at him. “It all worked out so what’s your point?”

“You’re reckless is my point.” He pauses to glance over his shoulder at Gar. “You’re aging me Gar. I’m gonna die of old age in my 40s.”

“Didn’t you try to fight Deathstroke in a t-shirt?” Conner asks coming into the room with a large bowl of fruit and plopping down on the other couch.

“Do not spill that on the carpet, that's how you get ants.” Dick says looking up at him. “Also don’t get involved if you’re not on my side.” Conner scoffs at him shoving a handful of grapes in his mouth. Dick says a small prayer that he doesn’t start choking when a commotion from the hall interrupts them.

Dawn rushes into the room with a loose bun and her typical casual get up. “They have a point Richard.” She says though she’s clearly not paying them any mind. 

“Thank you for your input Dawn. As always.” Dick says turning back to his book. 

“You are so very welcome.” She says sweetly. “Kory and Rose can we leave sometime this decade please!?”

Rose appears moments later and leans against the door frame casually. “I’ve been waiting on you two for an hour so take it up with Kory.”

Dawn looks at Rose in the same ill fitted sweatshirt and jeans outfit and makes a mental note to rectify that.

Kory finally struts into the room in a backless jumpsuit, her curls bouncing as she walks.“I’m here okay, can everyone relax? I was trying to match my shoes to my purse.” Dick looks up at her and tosses his book aside once he sees her outfit.

“Every single thing you own is the same shade of purple. How could it have taken more than 2 minutes?” Dawn complains.

“Do I tell you how to live your life?”

Dawn chuckles and shoves Rose towards the elevator. “Lets get this show on the road.”

“Where are you going and how come I’m not invited?” Dick questions finally getting off the couch to block Kory. 

“To the mall it’s a girls only thing. We need bathing suits.”

“Why can’t I come watch you try on bathing suits? That sounds like the best experience of my life.” 

Kory adjusts her purse on her shoulder watching him in amusement. “What part of girls only don’t you get Mr Wayne?”

“Please don’t call me that. Plus I have better taste than Rose and Dawn.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re wrong about that and also biased. You’d say I look good in anything.”

“And I’d be correct just like I was right that we’d easily figure things out with your sister.”

“Okay it was far from easy. But yes you were right. How many times can I say thank you kind young man for supporting me during my violent intergalactic war?”

“A million times if you’re always gonna kiss me after.”

Kory leans up and gives him a kiss on his temple before whispering in his ear. “Rose is right …you are thirsty.”

“I may be thirsty but my hopeful speeches are justified and top notch.” He says bringing a hand up to her waist. 

“That’s why I love you.” She says pulling away and smiling. She’s not sure what she expected but his deer in the headlights expression isn’t it. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He says through he still looks terrified.

Because Kory is Kory she simply rolls her eyes and continues out the door.

Hank comes in from the kitchen then chewing something obnoxiously. “Hey Dickhead why is it my job to man the grill? Just because I’m the manliest one doesn’t mean I like grilling.” When Dick doesn’t move an inch Hank looks over at Gar and Conner who are now both on the couch. The former simply shrugs. “Dick, fearful leader, I’m in a crisis and I’m complaining, are you listening to me?” He waves a hand in front of his face. “You alive in there buddy? You look like your soul exited your body.”

“Kory said she loves me.” Dick blurts out.

“Which makes me question her life choices, but everyone knows that. What’s the problem?”

“What do you mean everyone knows? We are doing a casual thing.”

Hank scoffs. “Even you know that’s a lie.”

“It’s not. We aren’t even dating.”

“You guys have gone on so many dates?” Hank says patiently.

“They aren’t like _date_ dates though ya know?” 

“ _Date_ dates.” Hank repeats nodding slowly. “Are you being mind controlled or something? That happens a lot around here…where are you going?” He says as Dick turns on his heel heading down the hall.

”To call Bruce.”

”Batman is going to help you sort out your love life?

“Don't call it that!” Dick shouts back

“What an idiot.” Hank says to himself as he watches him disappear down the hallway. 

“Hank my man!” Gar says blatantly ignoring the conversation he and Conner had overheard. 

“Garfield.” Hank says blandly

“Word on the street is you’re doing all the cooking. I just want to remind you that I'm vegan so you don’t poison me.”

”So eat a tomato or something.”

“Very funny.” Gar says. “Look I’ve been hitting the gym lately if you can tell.” 

“I can’t.” Hank says interrupting him. 

Gar narrows his eyes as he continues “And I need to be properly fed to maintain this physique.” 

Hank inhales deeply. “Fine I’ll admit I forgot and only brought burgers and buns. Get your shit we’re going to the grocery store again.”

“Cool! Come on Conner.”

“I said grab your things not grab the closest rogue alien.”

—-----------

Dawn basically waddles into the dressing room barely able to see over the mountain of clothes she’s carrying. Kory gives her a look on her way out and Dawn huffs. “I was going to just get one suit but…”

Kory “No need to explain I support you.” Dawn continues and Kory turns her attention to Rose who is still gazing longingly in the direction of the food court. “Found anything yet?”

Rose shrugs “Maybe.”

“You good?”

“Define good. I’m okay I guess. No current crisis besides you two trying to starve me to death and give me a stealth makeover.”

“You guess you’re okay.” Kory repeats watching her fidget with concern. Rose does a lot of things but she never looks uncomfortable. “Is this about Jason.”

“Does everything we do have to be about guys.”

“Not at all but it just so happens the one loose end you haven’t tied up has to do with him.”

Rose sighs. “What happened was my fault so why should I expect him to ever talk to me again? Or even hear me out?” She grabs Kory’s shoulder gently. “I know Dick’s a big sap so he doesn’t care and you just decided to have my back no questions asked but…I really messed up.”

“We’ve all messed up. You’re trying Rose so give yourself some credit.”

“He still won’t talk to me.”

Kory tilts her head in thought. “Maybe he won’t but I bet he’ll still be happy to know you care even if he won’t admit it.” Rose doesn’t look convinced. “Listen here’s a trade secret, the Waynes are super sensitive. They claim they want space but if you give it to them they’ll take in personally.”

“What kind of ass backwards shit is that?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Kory admits. "There is something deeply wrong with all of them."

“I’m getting everything.” Dawn announces coming to meet them just outside the fitting room this time with her clothes in a cart. 

“Good for you.” Rose mumbles.

“Does she ever smile?” Dawn wonders aloud as Rose practically stomps into a fitting room for the 5th time.

“When she thinks no one is looking, yeah. She’s happy for a break from Gar and Conner trust me.”

“What about you? Are you happy being a den mom instead of ruling a planet? I’m not sure I’d give up being a queen for this.”

“It's nice getting to be here on earth. I can be who I want and dress how I want…date who I want.”

“Or be happily single.” Dawn supplies lifting her eyes from the clothing rack to look at the taller woman. 

Kory avoids her gaze “Yeah that’s a choice too.” 

“Not that it’s what you want obviously.”

“What are you getting at?”

“Give him a minute, Kory. He’s there with you he’s just kinda dumb sometimes.”

Kory laughs. “I guess you would know.” She realizes it may sound bitter which isn’t how she meant it. But looking at Dawn she seems unbothered. 

“All I do is date dumb men. It’s a curse I guess.”

“Hmmm but now you’re single again.” Kory points out. “How's it feel?”

“It’s strange, but also it’s given me a lot of free time. For example I've discovered I like knitting.”

Kory pauses midway of trying on a hat to look at her and suss out if she’s serious. “Knitting?”

“Yes I’m gonna start a knitting club in the tower you're welcome to join. Conner agreed to join.”

Kory raises a perfectly arched brow. “That’s news. I’m thinking we may need a group therapist too while we’re at it. Rachel is the one who suggested that." Kory drops the hat back on the table. "God I miss her.”

“Don’t we all?” Rose says coming to stand in front of them. “So what do you think?”

Dawn and Kory stare at her for a bit too long and Rose bites her lip.“What do i look funny?”

“No! You look amazing, can you do a little twirl for me?” Dawns asks. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Fine but you have to get a cover up dress too. Maybe a straw hat and some sunglasses. ”

"What was that?" Rose tilts her head to the the side for a second nodding.“ Oh. My brother thinks you’re overdoing it.”

Dawn rolls her eyes. “No he doesn’t. Try on the dress Rose.”

Rose turns to Kory pleadingly “Isn’t Dove supposed to be kind not freaking pushy?

Kory shrugs. “I don’t know about that she used to order Hank around for years from my understanding.” 

”Joey I am inviting you to take over my body. Please.”

Kory pulls a few sundresses off the rack, puts them in Rose’s arms, and points her back towards the fitting room. “We should get our nails done while we’re here.” She says to Dawn as they watch Rose shuffle along.

“I like the way you think. Lemme guess yours will be purple.” Dawn says with a smirk. 

“Shut up.”

—-----------

“So you sure you can’t just eat a bag of cauliflower with BBQ sauce on the side?" Hank questions looking at the recipe on Gars phone.

“It’s just tofu satay. It’s not hard.” Gar pockets his phone and then adds. “Well Dick can’t do it but he’s a lost cause. Besides if you don’t bend to my will I’ll tell Kory you’re neglecting me. Do you want that fight?”

Hank scowls “I was under the impression you were the nice person on this team.”

“I am the nice one. Also the funny one. Also the one most deserving of delicious food.”

Conner returns with an arm full of family sized chips. “I can help you cook Hank. I’ve watched some youtube videos it seems fun.”

“No offense _Supertoddler_ , but you're more likely to level the entire building than help me.”

Conner looks offended by that and Gar glares at Hank.

“I said no offense.” Hanks replies which earns him a harder glare. “Oh my God fine! How about you help make some mocktails. Since that requires no fire?

“Mocktails?”

“It’s just mixed drinks without the alcohol.”

Conner nods scratching his chin “I see. Does it require a blender? I kinda have a bad history with blenders.”

“Of course you do.” Hank says, continuing to push the cart.

“Don’t worry.” Gar says happily. “You do the measuring and I’ll do the mixing.”

“Deal.”

 _“Soooo_ Hank my sources tell me you are still single.”

Hank doesn’t even look at the teen keeping pace with him “You want to walk home kid?”

“I'm just saying I can help you. You see Dick and Kory? Me and Rachel made that happen. I have mad matchmaking skills.”

“It’s true. I’m a witness.” Conner says from his other side.

“No need for your skills. Dawn is better off. Besides, we are doing good as friends and partners. I'm not messing with it.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Leave it alone Gar.”

Gar makes eye contact with Conner and smirks. “Sure sure.”

—-----------

Dick realizes how silly it was to call Bruce the moment the phone starts ringing. What adult calls their parents to complain about things in their personal life anyway? Well...most adults probably, but still. This is him and Bruce, it's not a thing that they do. 

“Dick?” Bruce says for the second time. 

Dick clears his throat “Yeah it’s me.”

“You need something?” Bruce questions.

“I think so.” Dick leans back in the chair to stare at the ceiling. 

“Hmmm. Did the fireworks start early over there?”

“Yeah why?”

“Conner called me last night. Told me to alert the Justice League that the tower was under attack. I explained the holiday to him.”

Dick laughs at that. “This is karma for you being so distant with me growing up. Now you have to be a grandpa to Clark Jr.”

“Grandpa? Be careful before I tell Kory what you said when you were on that morphine drip. I think you called her pretty 17 times before you passed out.”

“You aren’t allowed to bully me about these things Bruce.”

“You bully yourself son.”

“Hmmf.” Dick swallows dryly, closing his eyes. “Bruce…I have no idea what I’m doing?”

“Shocking. Is Kory around?”

“Why?” He asks. “Why do you want to know?”

“Don’t be so suspicious. She calls me sometimes just tell her I said hello.”

“She calls…“ Dick wonders briefly if Trigon is still messing with him. “What could you two _possibly_ have to talk about? You can’t just have pow wows with my…friend and gossip about me.”

“Your friend. _Right_. Well we don’t gossip about you, she just calls me when she’s worried. Demands that I check in with you more often.”

“Really?” Dick says then suddenly feeling really stupid.

“Yes really.” Bruce replies. “Always nice to casually get told off. Most people don’t have the nerve.”

“Well if there’s one thing Kory has it’s the nerve.” Dick can tell Bruce knows he’s upset about something and that he finds this whole thing funny. It makes him want to smash the phone to pieces just a little, but throwing a temper tantrum isn’t going to solve the problem. “I actually called because of her. She said something to me earlier.”

“Something about you being too hard on yourself again?”

“No. She said she loves me.”

Bruce is quiet and honestly a bit confused for once. “And this is surprising rather than good?”

“It’s concerning.”

“Why is that?”

“I want to focus on keeping everyone safe. You know what it’s like when it’s your job to be the leader. You can’t be distracted or worried or…”

“You think you can’t be happy and keep people safe at the same time?” Bruce asks but it’s more of a statement than a question.

“I don’t know.”

Bruce takes a moment to think about Selina and the last not so pleasant things she said to him. “Maybe that’s my fault. It’s not like I’ve given you a great example of work life balance.”

“You made the work your life. The people who gave me the best example of anything are both dead.”

There’s a long stretch of silence then. Bruce knows Dicks only being so blunt because he’s naturally defensive but it doesn’t make it any less true. He can’t be what the Grayson’s were but he at least knows they would want him to be happy. “Son I know we have our problems and maybe we always will, but your parents would want you to have everything you wanted and deserve. You deserve to be happy. Try and remember that.”

—-----------

Dick wanders around the tower after that. First finding it suspicious that Gar Hank and Conner aren't screaming at each other only to find he’s completely alone upon checking the rooms. “Did everyone just leave me here without saying anything?” Dick mumbles leaning against the door frame watching the elevator. He doesn’t have to wait long before he hears the familiar grinding of the elevator car. When the doors slide open his face falls again.

Gar Conner and Hank come barreling out. Or rather Gar and Conner do and Hank walks slowly like he’s seeing sunlight for the first time in years. 

“Hey Dick! We’re making mocktails.” Gar exclaims.

“Great.” He deadpans as they pass him.

Gar and Conner exchange a look as they head towards the kitchen with the bags.

Hank finally reaches him and leans in the doorway opposite to him. Hank shoves his hands in his pocket as he regards his friend, turned teammate, turned hesitant ally, turned brother. “I feel like I was just held at gunpoint.” He says tiredly. Dick simply grunts and he continues “Gar is an emotional terrorist did you know that?”

“Yes. I guess I should have warned you he only pretends to be a goofball.” Dick says finally, though he’s still not looking at him.

Hank considers that for a moment. “Sounds like you in your prime.”

“I’m still in my prime.”

“If you say so.” 

“And I was never a manipulative trouble maker. It's not my fault Bruce couldn’t keep track of me.”

“I feel like Alfred could tell me 50 different times you manipulated Bruce into doing something. I’ve seen the pictures you were a cute kid. Probably weaponized puppy eyes.”

He smirks at that “Yeah got him to do everything but act like a normal dad.”

“You sure he even knows how?”

“Fair enough.” Dick checks his watch again and rubs at his face. He turns to Hank with concern etched across his face. “It can’t take this long to buy a bathing suit right?”

“Dick…”

“You think something happened to them? I'm gonna text her again.”

Hank snatches the phone as soon as Dick pulls it out his pocket. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey nothing.” Hank answers. “You are losing it and if you texted me lets see…” He scrolls through the texts and whistles “22 times! I’d turn my phone off too. I’m honestly embarrassed for you.”

“Shut up before I tell Dawn you dropped her earrings down the sink on accident.”

Hank gapes at him “You wouldn’t.”

Dicks snatches his phone back and hesitantly shoves it in his pocket. “I fucking would.”

“Okay no more teasing about the sad little box you put yourself in for no reason.”

“Thanks.” He says and continues pouting at the elevator.

“You really are going through it right now aren’t you?” Hank says shaking his head.

“Stop pestering me. I’m asking nicely.”

Hank notices for the first time he looks about ready to snap. Contrary to popular belief he’s not stupid. Deciding not to poke the bear he cautiously steps in front of Dick blocking his view. “You know, once upon a time seeing you this upset would have made me happy. Come on.”

Dick gives him an odd look “Where?”

“The roof. Let’s get you some fresh air before you start hallucinating again.” He pats Dick on the shoulder roughly before guiding him towards the back entrance. 

“It only happened twice!”

—-----------

It’s about an hour later when the girls return. He shouldn’t be shocked to find they had just lost track of time shopping. Of course they did. The pool was a success even though it was a bit lopsided and probably a safety hazard. Hank was also pretty good on the grill which makes Dick think he’s probably done it before and enjoyed it, but was just complaining to be a pest. Maybe Gar was right about throwing his little rooftop party. Too bad Donna Rachel and Jason had to miss it. 

Kory turns down the music and clinks her glass pulling him away from his thoughts.

Kory clears her throat and stands straighter. Regal as ever. “I just want to say something that I probably should have said months ago. When I came to the tower I came to help Rachel exclusively and then leave. Then I realized all of you are such a mess and clearly needed my guidance.” She stops to smile at her own joke “Or maybe I needed some guidance. Still the chaos of that situation helped me really understand what makes humans, well, human. Why do you all keep fighting for each other even when you’re scared and you know you can’t win. I didn’t know Rose but I know she needed us…” Rose smiles at that. She meets her eyes and then continues. “I wanted to be here to help.” She pauses worrying her lips then “When I lost my powers I felt like I lost everything that mattered about me so I wasn’t planning to come back. I’m not really sure what my plan was. Just to wander around alone I guess.” Dick steps a bit closer, his eyebrows scrunched together worriedly. “But I get it now that friendship isn’t about how useful you are and it’s not about being perfect” her eyes slide to Dick. “It’s just about love and I don’t want to leave this behind again. I know this was sappy and all but I appreciate what you all did to help me set things right on Tamaran. I even appreciate you when we’re completely at odds. So thanks. Okay that’s it cheers.”

“I can’t say I know a ton about anything but it would definitely be less fun around here if you went back home. Plus I’d be the only alien.” Conner adds, giving her a short hug. 

“Maybe this is my home now” She replies, returning the embrace. 

“Amen to that. And not to be that guy but can someone _please feed me?_ ” Gar asks grinning ear to ear. 

Hank side eyes him “Patience is a virtue you know. We were having a moment here.”

“You know how to be patient? Hard to tell.” Gar says winking as Hank somehow manages to look more annoyed.

“Anyway thank you for continuing to be so thoughtful Kory . Since some people can’t wrap their minds around the concept.” Dawn replies and it’s hard to tell who exactly the dig is aimed at.

“We are having a good time and not arguing, guys.” Rose reminds them still laid back on her floating chair sipping a Shirley Temple. “What’s going on when I have to be the one to mediate?” 

“Thanks Rose,” Dick says fondly. 

“Uh huh and it’s definitely disgustingly sappy but we’re glad you’re here obviously.”

“Such a nice way to express that sentiment too.” He adds sarcastically.

Rose shrugs and the chair turns as she does. “What can I say I’m just your average smart adorable people person.”

“I’m not going to say what I want to say to that.” Gar answers.

“Speaking of adorable who wants to join my knitting club?” Dawn says standing a bit straighter in her excitement. “Conner will be there. Kory will be there. I’m thinking Wednesdays at 6pm.”

“Your _what_ now?” Hank says grimacing.

“When did I say I’ll be there?” Kory wonders mostly to herself and is ignored anyway as Dawn and Hank basically lock horns. 

“Knitting Hank.” She taps her finger against his forehead twice “We can make matching scarfs and hats. Oh and oven mitts!”

“Name one single reason I’d want to do that. Just one reason” He says rubbing at the now sore spot on his face. 

“Because it’s relaxing?” Dick offers earning him a nod of appreciation from Dawn.

“Because Dawn’s gonna be there.” Gar mock whispers to Conner who laughs then goes to join Rose and Krypto in the pool. “I think knitting sounds fantastic. Maybe even a little romantic but who knows?” Gar says stepping closer to the pair. Dawn looks confused and Hank seems like he’s officially decided to kill Gar in his sleep. 

Kory maneuvers her way around the three of them to stand next to Dick. Watching Hank and Dawn debate the pros and cons of knitting and Gar instigating she can’t help but sigh. “We really should schedule a group therapy session. Though we’d probably just traumatize the therapist by the end. ”

Dick laughs a little and bumps her with his shoulder. “So you trying to one up me with the speeches now? That’s supposed to be my thing.”

“Sorry I’m just naturally good at everything.”

“Hmm maybe that’s why my dad likes you.” Dick says wondering if she’ll own up to apparently snitching on him periodically. 

“Oh yeah? Tell him to get in line.”

“Why don’t you just give him a call and tell him yourself? You know, since you two are such good pals.” She narrows her eyes at that but still says nothing “He likes you for me.” Dick continues paying no attention to the strange argument that’s broken out in front of them or Rose threatening to drown Conner if he splashes her one more time.

“Am I supposed to know what that means Grayson?” Kory says, glancing at him briefly. 

“It means that I'm beyond annoyed that Bruce still won’t mind his own business. It’s frustrating but par for the course with him so I may as well just admit this before he lets it slip on purpose. He’d do it just to provoke me I bet.”

“Admit what? That you spend 2 hours a day combing your hair?” 

She nudges him with her shoulder this time only a bit harder than necessary. He stumbles a little then frowns at her. “Kory…let me get this out.”

“Fine go ahead bestie” 

“I …like you?” 

She blinks at him “ _Are you kidding me right now?_ ”

“No no that’s not what I mean hold on a second.” He pulls her to the other side of the roof. She lets him of course and when he thinks about it, she lets him get away with a lot of things. And when everyone else gives up she’s there in his corner even when he’s dead wrong. It’s confusing to spend so much time being self reliant then suddenly having someone you can trust with anything. It makes him nervous. He’s honestly only ever been nervous around her.“ I love you Kory. I really do and… Why are you laughing?”

Kory contains her giggles long enough to look him in the eyes. “Dick seriously , why were you so afraid to say it?" Kory asks, stepping closer and cupping his cheek. “I know and everyone else knows.”

“Bad things tend to happen to people I care about. I think I just didn’t want to put a red mark on you or something.”

“You are so dramatic and ridiculous. Bad things are happening to us regardless but good things are happening too. Like this family. Like Conner being created in a lab and somehow finding us. Like Joey still being alive and Donna being in recovery on the island….Like me and you.”

“Maybe you really should be giving all the pep talks around here.” She giggles and he can’t help but laugh too. “Does this mean you’re done ignoring my texts now?”

“My phone died.”

“Oh! _**Oh.**_ ” His eyes dart over to Hank who is giving him a thumbs up and he cringes internally . “Ummm don’t turn it back on.”

“What? Why not?”

“Just don’t.”

Kory watches him closely wondering if it’s even worth getting an explanation then just shakes her head. “Okay weirdo.” She pulls him in for a kiss and when the fireworks go off he barely even notices. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are in an endless hiatus so I wanted to do something before I lose my mind. Keeping with the holiday theme seemed like the best bet. Hope this helps with the boredom. Stay home and stay safe! Oh and Happy 4th!


	3. Scarecrows Have Feelings Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Gotham doesn't have to be miserable. In fact it can be a fun family bonding experience, haha just kidding...unless.

“Rose said they are already there. I bet Alfred was confused when he opened the door.” Dick says glancing from his phone at Rachel and Gar in the backseat. They had all been asked to come help out in Gotham which one, is a weird request from Bruce and two, is illogical. Batman can handle Scarecrow on his own; he doesn't need help finding or stopping him. If he had just asked Dick that would be one thing but all of them? There was clearly something he wasn’t saying. When Dick voiced his complaints Gar started screaming about seeing the batcave and the rest was history. One flight and 2 rental cars later they were finally in the cloudy city of Gotham. 

Kory, who had lost shotgun but earned it back by glaring at Gar, snatches his phone from his hand. “No texting and driving.”

“We’re at a red light.”

“Doesn’t matter, it's dangerous.”

“Who is Alfred?” Rachel asks, cutting off their little argument. 

“My butler. Sorta. More like a grandfather but he might be mad if he heard me say that.” It never stopped him from secretly calling him gramps behind his back though. He wonders if Jason did the same.

“Wow so we are gonna meet our great grandfather too.” Gar states propping his feet up on the center console. “Cool.”

“How come no one calls Kory mom but you guys insist on these dad jokes?”

“It’s an unspoken truth that I’m the mom.” Kory replies coolly. 

“Is that right? Were parents?” He says turning to look at her. “Can we make a deal to have sex before having kids next time?” He whispers.

“I’m not arguing with a tiger and a space witch if they say they’re our children I guess they are.” She mock whispers back. “But I’m intrigued by this whole sex thing.”

“Well I have a few ideas in mind. Still have my handcuffs…”

“Hey!” Rachel protests looking away from the window finally. “I am not a space witch and no one in this car is allowed to discuss sex when I’m in hearing distance.”

“How can I be a good dad if I don’t give the birds and the bees talk?”

“Please don’t” Rachel groans

Kory giggles at them both.

“Soooo Scarecrow huh?” Gar asks leaning between the front seats.

Dick rolls his eyes.“Yes.”

“THE Scarecrow?”

“Yes Gar. Please relax.”

“There’s no chance I’m gonna relax when I get to see the bat cave tomorrow.”

“If Bruce let’s you down there.” Dick replies pushing him to the back seat with one hand. 

Gar grins turning to Rachel “Aww so it’s down there.”

“Where else would a cave be?” Rachel questions.

Kory shakes her head “ Alright I’ll just admit this really doesn't make sense to me.”

“What? That I get harassed by teenagers on a daily basis?” Dick says.

“No. The scarecrow. Scarecrows are those things made of straw. I don’t see why Bruce needs us to help. I guess I can set the thing on fire if he’s so scared of it.”

“No” Dick laughs “It’s a guy. He just calls himself Scarecrow because he uses chemicals to make people see their darkest fears.”

“So he names himself after a thing that scares birds? That’s stupid. Why not call himself Nightmare man?”

Dick snorts. “You know what that’s actually a good question.”

“This whole time I was expecting to pull up on a corn field.”

“If only that were the case. No cows just a dark gloomy mansion. And you know I did brief you guys after Bruce called.”

She huffs “ It was 4 am. I don’t know what’s wrong with you Grayson but my brain was not awake yet.”

“Maybe I’ll talk to a brick wall from now on who knows.”

She can only roll her eyes.

“Don’t mind him Kory. He feels uncomfortable in the manor and unsafe in Gotham.” Rachel sighs dramatically “Man has anxiety.”

“I see.” Kory responds nodding.

“Man doesnt have...I don’t have anxiety. I just hate Gotham.”

Rachel sits back in her seat and continues taking in the sight of Downtown Gotham. “Why lie? I’m an empath Einstein.”

Dick can only glare at her through the mirror as she and Gar laugh. “I should have left you on the island.”

—

Kory eyes his chess team trophy next to one for math and basketball. In the picture he’s grinning ear to ear in his perfectly ironed uniform and cardigan. She feels remorse for that kid who had no clue he’d eventually become estranged from his new family and all his friends. She wonders if he’d do the same if he could see pictures of her with her parents and Kom before everything went bad between them. They did love each other once and even now when she remembers she has the urge to go to Tamaran and plead with her brother to give her sister another chance at freedom. But assuming Kom can change is detrimental. She guesses She and Dick are similar in that way, just wanting everyone to be together and happy even when it’s impossible. 

He clears his throat when he comes back into the room. His hairs still wet from his shower and he’s wearing plaid pajamas courtesy of Rose on one of her randomly sentimental gift giving days. “I should have asked Alfred to take down these embarrassing photos.”

“I think you look cute. Though I thought the chessboard in your room was just for decoration.”

“Nope, I'm still pretty good. I play myself sometimes. Helps me think.”

“You know only weird people do that.” 

“You forget who you’re talking to?”

Kory flounces over to him and ruffles his wet hair. “I’m actually excited to find out all the crazy things you got up to in your early crime fighting days. We got scarecrows and clowns...what else?”

“Eh The rest is boring but I could show you some crazy things if you sleep in here tonight.”

“I doubt it’s boring. But nice try. I'm not doing that in Bruce’s house. It’s disrespectful.” She says walking around him towards his bedroom door. 

“See now he’s ruining my love life.”

“Goodnight drama queen. Im just across the hall.”

“May as well be an ocean.” He says pouting as he follows her stopping in his doorway.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I can FaceTime you”

She turns to him once she reaches her door “Go to sleep Grayson.”  
—

Bruce has never been sentimental. Well not in the way Alfred and Dick are. He can’t say he’s like Jason either who usually says the opposite of what he means. He tries to keep things close that are meant to mean something and so you can find all his parents possessions, every photograph ever taken of them. Dicks room remains unchanged and pristine due to Alfred cleaning it weekly. Things he can keep and put on display so he seems normal and guests have something to stare at, but he’d prefer the people in the photographs. 

As he stands in the doorway of Dicks room he’s reminded once again how he’s never been able to keep people. It’s weird seeing him back here. Same little pout as he sleeps. Pajama top tossed in a corner as he never sleeps in a shirt. Some things never change. 

“You just gonna lurk in the shadows while I’m asleep.” Dick asks, not yet opening his eyes. “You think this is normal behavior?”

Bruce steps away from the open door to stand by the foot of his bed. “Testing your training is all.”

Dick rubs a tired hand over his face. “Well since you trained me. If you scared me how do you think that would go?”

Honestly he’s not sure all the years they were together he’d never seen the kid scared. He’d likely start swinging, he’s always ready for a fight.always on edge. “I don’t know, maybe you’d cry.”

Dick scowls at him. “No one has ever managed to sneak up on me by the way.”

“We’ll see.” Bruce looks around the room taking note of how light he packed.. “So...”

Dick sits up blinking at the older man tiredly. “So what?”

“Did you know that your girlfriend is a good dancer?”

“What?”

“Koriandr’.” Bruce clarifies. “She’s a good dancer.”

“Just call her Kory don’t make it weird. And what are you talking about?”

“Well we were talking about your teenage years. While you were playing hockey and baseball, she was busy learning things that come with being a princess. Like ballroom dancing and etiquette.”

“You guys are still chumming it up then. That’s nice I guess.” Dick says standing with a stretch.

“Not like we seeked each other out. She was exploring when I ran into her this morning. She’s as lovely as ever.” Bruce explains

Dick wonders briefly if he’s trying to do a Riddler impersonation or if he’s just missing something. “Are you trying to make a point? Please do so I can go brush my teeth.”

“Just thinking out loud.” Bruce says with a easy shrug. Dick shakes his head as he snatches his pajama top off the floor and heads into the bathroom.“You know she’d make a much better robin than you boys did. She’s talented and I bet she’s not a brat.”

“I don’t know who told you that you’re funny.”

“Kory did. So did Rachel.”

“They’re both traitors.” Dick calls from the bathroom. “And you’re being weird.”

“ Just getting use to you being back here and Jason being gone. He used to snoop through your things you know.”

“Have you heard anything?”

Bruce takes a while to answer, so long in fact that Dick turns away from the sink to look at him.

“No. But he’ll be fine.”

“Do we know that for sure? This is Gotham, it's the worst possible place to be missing in .”

“And he’s your brother now and you’re worried about him.”

Dick returns to the task at hand water running once again. He can almost hear Alfred fussing about him wasting water. “Yeah. Not that I ever told him I saw him that way.”

“So tell him when he turns up again.”

That’s enough to stop Dick in his tracks. He puts the toothbrush back down on the counter and just stares at him.“You seem pretty calm about your Robin missing.”

“Jason knows he can come home at any time. I have to imagine he has things to do first.”

“Why because the alternative isn’t something you’re willing to deal with? Or maybe you aren’t even looking!” It’s a testimony to how well he knows Bruce that he can tell when his feelings are hurt. His facial expression doesn’t budge an inch but his eyes drop downwards for half a second and that’s all it takes. Instant regret. “Wait I didn’t mean that.” He quickly adds but Bruce already has his back to him.

“Alfred’s making your favorite.You should go help.”

Dick watches silently as he leaves pulling the door closed behind him.

——

Needless to say he feels like an ass by the time he gets downstairs. But his bad mood sort of dissipates when he walks in on Alfred and Kory talking quietly in the kitchen. “Hey Alf, Kory.”

Kory starts at his voice. Her already radiant smile morphs into a giant grin as she walks towards him and pulls him to the counter by his sleeve. “He’s showing me how to make donuts!”

Alfred laughs. “I believe I said we are making breakfast.”

“And then donuts! Dick you should stay so that you can learn how to make them for me.”

“It’s a waste of time for me to learn to make donuts when I can just buy them for you.”

Kory leans on the counter across from his and crosses her arms. “It’s a waste of time for me and Rachel to go break you out of prison just for you to not be there.”

“Touché.”

“You and I never really discussed that stunt you pulled Master Richard.”

Dick winces at the unspoken threat of a lecture and fixes Kory with a glare “I guess we didn’t. Thanks for bringing it up Kory.”

She smiles mischievously in return “You’re welcome.”

“I take it that you and master Bruce have spoken by now.”

“Something like that.”

“Well we are leaving in two days time.”

“Who is we and where are you going?” Kory asks.

“I’d like to know that too.”

“Oh dear. I should have known you would both find a way to make this confusing. Master Bruce has a mission with the league. We will need you to capture Scarecrow in his stead.”

“So let me get this straight. I come to visit and he leaves me here... with the demand that I clean up his mess?”

“Here we go” Kory sighs

“Neither of us actually want to go deal with whatever crisis is in Russia.”

“Hmmm I have friends there I wonder how they’re doing.” Kory muses.

“Seriously.”

“Yes I’m serious they were fun people. And Dick, sweetie, if he asked you to keep Gotham safe would you have said no?”

“I mean... no. But it’s the principle of the thing.”

“Fine.” She says standing straighter and turning towards the door. “ I’ll go yell at him for you.”

“Yes. Threaten him even.”

“I think not Miss Kory. You will both adjust your attitudes and help me finish breakfast. There will be no yelling or fighting in this house.”

“Sorry Alfred.” They say simultaneously and Kory returns to her previous spot. 

They suddenly hear a loud crash from upstairs and hushed voices.

“That’s my bad!” Conner yells.

—-

After a breakfast consisting of Kory periodically kicking Dick’s shin and laughing when he tried and failed to kick her back, and Gar and Conners loud chatter, Dick steps away to take a phone call. Before he leaves he and Bruce exchange a look that everyone sees but doesn't comment on. Donna clears her throat at the sudden silence and begins clearing the plates.  
Bruce had taken it upon himself to show the kids around which made Donna pause but she quickly got over it heading off with Hank and Dawn to do who knows what. 

Gar watches Kory deliberately go in the opposite direction of their little tour group with a frown. She had been acting a little off since they arrived. Not in an alarming way but still. And Dick was too busy trying to appear unbothered by staying in the manor to really notice. He contemplates spying on her but is interrupted by Bruce calling for him to keep up. 

“So you know Superman.” Gar says as Bruce shows them around one of the many libraries. 

“Of course he knows Superman.” Rachel scoffs. “That’s why you were supposed to call him when…”

Gar slaps a hand over Rachels mouth. “My point is can I please see the batcave, and can I take a nap in the batcave, and can you get Superman's autograph for me? Oh also what’s his secret identity?”

“We’ll see about the rest of your requests Garfield, but it’s not really my place to discuss his identity.” 

“Even though we know yours and also know his son?”

Bruce turns to Conner who is strangely quiet. “Im happy to put you in touch with Superman Conner, but the rest of you just have to keep guessing.”

“That ummm. That would be really nice Mr. Wayne.”

“Please call me Bruce.”

“Okay.” Conner nods. “How come you trust us to know who you are?”

“My son trusts you. And I trust him more than anyone.”

“Does he know that?” Rose asks from her spot across the room.

“I’m...not sure. He seems to still hate me though he hides it behind sarcasm.” 

“He doesn’t.” Rachel says “Trust me you just need to talk to him.”

“Maybe we all need to work on saying things out loud. I’m still working on not pretending I dislike everyone here. It’s actually kind of nice going on road trips and stuff together.”

“Are you sure you’re related to Slade Wilson?” Bruce asks.

“ Trust me she is. But I say we get cookies and finish this chat in the batcave.” Gar suggests.

“I don't see why not. Come along and remember not to touch anything.”

“Smooth.” Rachel whispers to Gar as they follow behind him.

“Shut up Rachel.”

—-

“There you are.” Dick says

Kory glances up away from the Wayne family portrait to look at him. “Here I am.”

“Bruce is hanging out with the kids in the batcave.”

Kory hums softly “That’s nice. I bet Gar is talking his ear off.” 

Nice. Bruce and nice never made sense in the same sentence, not even his fake public persona is nice. Yet here he is being nice to a bunch of kids he doesn’t really know just because...well see that’s just it? What the hell is going on? “He’s being all...soft? What do I do with this new version of him?”

“Embrace it?”

“I’m trying to.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted anyway, for him to be like a real dad.”

“It is. I’m trying to catch up I guess. I can’t figure out how this happened.”

“It probably happened when you left. He misses you.”

“I doubt that.”

Kory rolls her eyes. “You people are something else. You’re on the same page so just hug it out already. Is this some kind of macho man thing because if it is I will slap both of you. ”

“You make it sound easy but it’s not.” 

“Yes it is you’re just being stubborn.”

Dick bumps her with his shoulder. “Don’t be mean to me, I'm distressed.”

“Ugh huh. Who were you on the phone with for so long?”

“Babs...err Commissioner Gordon.” He clears his throat before meeting her gaze. “About the Scarecrow case.”

Kory notices how stiff he gets and has to try not to laugh. “So her name is Babs…”

“It’s short for Barbara.”

“Oh thank Xhal. So why would she be calling an ex cop who was recently convicted and ‘let off’ about a high profile case?”

“She’s not calling Dick she’s calling Nightwing.” He sighs when she just stares with a small smirk on her face. “And she has my number because we used to date.”

“There it is. Ladies man over here.”

He laughs pulling her closer to him.“We actually have a lead, but she wants to speak with me alone first.”

“Wow” Kory drawls, pushing his bangs out of his face. ““How romantic.”

“I almost wish it was that. She’s probably gonna chew my head off.”

“Well I’m not getting into your lovers spat.”

“Stop mocking me. Besides I need you to come with me. I need to get some things while I’m downtown. There’s a charity gala that Bruce needs me to attend on his behalf tonight.”

“A gala. That’s fancy.”

“Yeah plus I have to go since the press got wind I’m in town. People are demanding I explain my mental breakdown that landed me in prison. He wants me to take you. I'm pretty sure that’s what he was hinting at this morning. He’ll claim it’s for back up but I think this is his idea of playing matchmaker as if we aren't already dating.”

“And then you went and made it sound absolutely miserable so what’s in it for me Grayson?”

“If you agree to come suffer with me we have to go dress shopping.”

“Say no more.” 

—

Dick had slipped into Barbara’s office what felt like hours ago. There can’t possibly be that much information to share about some idiot calling himself Scarecrow. Dick clearly did not mind her meeting his exes and if she’s honest she thinks Dawn is great so why not? Although judging by the cold energy of the place that openness may not be mutual. Humans are fickle about these things after all. Kory’s tempted to interrupt their conversation out of boredom when Dick comes rushing out of the office looking flustered. “Dick something wrong?”

He eyes her for a long moment like he forgot she was there with him. And thank God for that because he had a real nice headache building up. With a sigh and a small smile he answers her. “Nothing now. Things are just gonna be more difficult than we thought.”

She grabs his hands which he had been wringing “How so?”

“She’s not…” Out of the corner of his eyes he sees a guy watching them way too intently. He looks over Kory’s shoulder and sees another inching to another corner of the busy hallway and glancing at the cameras on the ceiling. Another guy walks by them shoving a cuffed guy ahead of him. The subtle look the cuffed guy gives Kory would be missed by anyone else. Dick turns as they pass and sees the cop look back at them over his shoulder, his grip on his supposed prisoner no longer tight. “Who are all these people?”

“What people?.”

“These men weren’t here when I went to speak with the Commissioner. I’m counting 6 of them so far.”

“I don’t know who you mean.”

Which is fair you have to be some weirdo trained to recognize body language without trying to pick up on these things. Most of the cops in here are in civilian clothes too. But these guys don’t walk like cops. Too rigid. Too focused. 

“What’s going on?” Kory tries again. But he’s not looking at her and the way his eyes are darting around it’s hard to keep track of who their apparent enemies are. 

One of them makes eye contact with him as he slips a note in the drawer of a desk he’s passing by. He starts tugging Kory closer to the emergency exit. Before they can completely clear the room the men suddenly stop and nod at each other. “Get down!”Dick says, throwing himself over Kory and then it’s nothing but fire,darkness,and screaming.

—-

The entire ordeal had already made the local news by the time Dick and Kory got home. Jason or “The Red Hood” as the bombers exclaimed, had instructed them to leave Dick a note with his location and request he come alone. He had showed Kory the note he pulled from the desk before the ambulance arrived and she was quiet ever since. 

He called the others on the way home hanging up just as they began their panicked yelling. Now that they’re back home he’s bracing to add a headache to his list of minor injuries. Dawn is the one who opens the door and upon taking in their bloody and dirty clothes, escorts them to the bathroom to look them over. Rachel,Conner,and Gar following closely behind.

Hank Donna and Rose stay where they are in the living room. “So 10 people died tonight.” Hank says, switching off the TV. “Killed by one of our own and we had no idea where he even was. I guess I have to hand it too him I never would have guessed he’d go the suicide bombers route.” 

“We can’t put this on us. We didn’t make Jason kill people and we don’t know why.” Donna responds.

“That doesn’t make any of this okay. We don’t kill innocent people.”

“27.” Rose says softly still staring at the now black tv screen.

“Huh?” Hank asks.

“I’m directly responsible for 27 people dying. Most I did myself .”

“So that means you don’t deserve forgiveness?” Donna questions. 

Rose outright laughs at that. Sometimes she wonders if the two of them even hear the things that they say out loud. “You guys' morals barely make sense. Like some of us get away with actual murder but the others get shit for just sorta being involved with situations that go bad?” Rose stands slowly rubbing her hands over her face. “It’s not fair. I gotta get outta this house.”

Donna walks to her and places a hand on her shoulder. “You only want to leave because you think you’re responsible for Jason losing his mind.”

“You don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Jason isn’t some innocent baby. Just because Dick wants to pretend he is doesn’t change the fact Jason made his choices too. We were all making terrible choices.” 

Rose shrugs her hand off taking a small step back. Yes they were all making terrible choices so why hyper focus on individuals. Well not all of them were complete fuck ups. “Kory didn’t.”

“Kory hid her trauma and problems and it nearly got her killed. That was a mistake too. Hurting yourself is still hurting someone.” Donna notes Rose’s eyes watering and as much as she’d love to physically comfort her she knows they aren't there yet. “ And I… I owe a lot of people an apology. Including you.”

“I tried to help my dad kill you.”

“After he manipulated you. You’re still young Rose and he was your father. But Dawn Hank and I are adults we shouldn’t have…”

“None of that changes anything. I can’t undo any of what I did to impress him.”

“So be better. Don’t just run away from your problems.” Hank says. Up until then he was content on silently listening but they can't just let their youngest members keep running off. The results are the same every time. “Trust me I’d know. Drugs, alcohol, hell most of the time I used crime fighting as an escape from myself. It never works. You can go but do you plan on ending up spiraling into madness like Jason?”

“Hank…” Donna warns. 

“It’s not the nicest way to put it but I'm right. He should have been with us and he wouldn’t have done any of this.” Hank comes to stand right in front of Rose softening his voice. “Look none of us are experts at this whole family thing but just let us help.”

Rose looks down at her hands and after a moment she smiles. “Joey says he always knew you were a softie.”

“Tell Joey to mind his own business.”

“So now we have to fight our own friend...again? Is this some kind of joke.” Gar says, interrupting their quiet moment. Rachel and Conner flank either side of him as Dick, Kory, and Dawn follow behind. 

Dick leans against the door frame as the others find seats around the living room. “I’m sorry Gar.” He admits. “I’m not convinced this is all Jason.”

Hank’s not exactly in the mood for nuance when his friends were so close to being blown up. “More like you’re in denial because you feel guilty about failing to help that little shit.”

Dick fixes Hank with a glare. “And how about you Hank? Anything you feel guilty about when it comes to Jason?”

Gar sighs. “So every time something goes wrong we just blame each other? I feel like we learned this lesson already.”

“You’re right Gar we have.” Dawn says. 

““If it’s Jason we still have to help him. Even if he doesn’t want us to.” Dick says. He looks over to Kory who is staring out the window seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Luckily they escaped completely unscathed which feels convenient. Not to mention none of them went anywhere near the commissioner. This could have been a warning or a cry for help. He’s leaning towards the latter.

“And how do we do that without getting shot at?” Dawn asks.

“I’m willing to get shot.” Dick answers and internally winces when Kory cuts her eyes to him. “It’s my brother I’m going to try and speak to him and see if I can make him understand.”

“When that inevitably doesn’t work.” Donna asks. “Then what?”

“I’ll call you for backup.” Rachel looks about ready to plan his funeral; he can practically feel her anxiety washing over him in waves. “ I just don’t want to freak him out.”

Donna pushes. “You’re talking about him like he’s a scared puppy rather than a kid who was killing people.” 

“You don’t get it. He what? Started a Red Hood cult where his goons kill themselves for him…this doesn’t make any sense.” Dick explains. “I got a scratch, Kory and Babs are fine. Besides the 6 bombers those 4 people who were killed were low level cops. I’m betting if I looked into their records I’d find none of them were clean.” 

“Yes, let's blow up dirty cops then.” Hank adds.

Dick rubs his hand at his temple. He usually tries not to outwardly show his stress but his ears are still ringing. Diving over Kory to protect her from debris is something he’d do every time, but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Dawn suspects a concussion on top of the bruising but he’s not about to tell them that. “It looks bad but something is off. It’s not just him.”

“Then who is it?" Rose asks quietly.

Dick turns to her noticing her slumped shoulders. Gar Rachel and Conner are still crowded in the corner as quiet as he’s ever seen them be. “That’s what I’m going to find out okay?” He rights himself and smooths out his jacket

“Dick!” Hank shouts “Are you serious?”

“I’m not Gonna let him kill me Hank.” He turns to make the same promise to Kory but finds she’s no longer there.

—-

Jason’s note was short but sweet. The old church with the gargoyles was a favorite spot of his when he was Robin. Maybe Bruce told Jason or maybe they just have more in common than they realize. When Dick gets to the rooftop Jason is already there. His back is turned to him as he looks down at the busy city streets.

“I’m sure Bruce is upset.” Jason laments when he hears Dick’s footsteps. He was clearly walking that heavy on purpose to alert him of his presence. Like he’s a wild animal or something. “He did so much work to make sure vigilantes were accepted by the pigs here.”

“Bruce left.” Dick answers watching as Jason stiffens. “He went off with the League to go save the world or something.”

“Of course he did.” Jason mumbles almost inaudibly. 

“You’ve just got me as an audience I’m afraid.” Jason is silent so he ventures on.“Was rattling him your goal? I promise I can show you easier ways.”

Jason shakes his head at that. “Don’t make a joke of this.”

“Fine I won’t. But Jason you can’t expect me to believe this is who you are now.” 

“Why not? You don’t know me and you never tried. We were never brothers Dick.” That shouldn’t be hard to admit but it is. They knew each other for a few months. Lived together, ate together, trained together and in the end when he left Dick didn't look for him. It meant nothing. “You betrayed me all of you did.”

“Families fight all the time.” Dick doesn’t want to make the same mistake he did that day Jason nearly killed himself. He was so far in his head that he completely failed to portray his feelings to Jason. Then he left and came back to chaos. “ Despite you being reckless and giving me a headache most of the time I’ve never wanted to hurt you.”

“Don’t sit here and lie to me. 10 people died. I know you don’t consider me family now.”

“Rachel, Rose, Gar, Conner, and Kory have killed people... you think I won’t look at you the same but you’re wrong about that. If you let me help…”

“I don’t want your help! I killed them to get to you. Babs was meant to die too and Kory would have made a nice bonus.” He steps closer and Dick narrows his eyes. “ Maybe if you lose everything you’ll feel the way I feel..”

“Who were they?”

Jason blinks at him. “What?”

“I’m not gonna allow you to rile me up by reacting to your threats against Kory so lets have a real talk.” Dick shoves his hands in his pockets and he’s sure the non confrontational gesture has Jason sneering at him under the helmet. Which, although cool looking, can’t possibly be comfortable. “Your claim is that you sent those men in there to kill Babs. Are you telling me they didn't know where her office was even though they clearly knew the layout of the building? How the fuck did they miss? Unless you killed exactly who you intended to kill.”

“You think you're so goddamn smart.”

“I am. I could declare myself one of the world’s greatest detectives if I were that boastful. Top two even. Though I read body language much better than Bruce can so that's debatable. But you know all these things about me. And I know you're smart enough to bullshit me if I’m off my game.” Dick tilts his head giving him a once over. He has guns that he hasn’t tried to reach for. A knife he’s holding wrong and his breathing is too fast. “But I’m not off my game and you know that.”

“What are you implying?”

“You want me to do something but can’t ask. What do you suspect I came here to do?" 

“I don’t know.” Jason says quietly as if he himself hadn’t even really thought about it. “Probably try to get my guard down and lock me away somewhere.”

“Because I hate you.”

“You always have.”

He nods before walking over to the AC unit box at the other side of the roof. He moves a bit too quickly maybe as it’s on Jason’s left and his sudden movement makes him reach for his gun. “Relax I'm just having a seat.” Jason slowly moves his hands back to his side and Dick sighs. “Ya know I wish I was in a better place when you showed up. I wasn’t happy but if I was maybe we could have been close. I just didn’t want you to end up like me.”

“What. As a big shot hero?”

“No. Completely alone and miserable.”

That actually gives Jason pause. “But you had Kory Gar and Rachel. I never had family. Never had friends. I’ve always been alone.” He watches the older man closely looking for any sign that this may be a trick. “I’m always alone.”

“You don’t have to be.” Jason doesn’t do anything but brace himself as if he’s expecting Dick to lunge at him. “I was trying to protect you from my enemies but I should have just told you the truth. I can’t take any of it back. Not pushing you aside, not the way I went after Joey because I was emotional...”

“Don’t. Slade was wrong. About Joey and about you.” Jason feels a sudden surge of anger remembering the feeling of falling to his death. “ You care about people so much. You care about your stupid team who walked out on you twice, who almost made me jump off a roof more than you care about your supposed brother.”

“ I don’t care about them more than you.”

“You let me fall, I remember. I remember seeing your face…”

“Jason?” Dick stands up then takes slow steps towards the teen. “I showed up there to trade myself for you. What is it that you remember about that night?”

“Don’t try to confuse me.” Jason says putting space between them once again. Dick wants to follow but now Jason is steadily aiming the gun at him as he backs towards the edge of the roof. “Gotham doesn’t need Batman or Nightwing. It needs someone who will get rid of scumbags permanently and if you get in my way I’ll get rid of you too.”

\--

Kory spends her time wandering around the manor. She felt the tension boiling the moment they realized what Dick was planning to do. She trusts him not to die but it doesn't mean she has to pretend she supports this. So rather than end up screaming at him she quietly excused herself. They can talk about his annoying savior complex when he returns. What she doesn't expect to find is Rachel crying quietly in a dark room. 

She walks in closing the door behind her knowing full well Rachel knows it’s her. “I feel like I have deja vu. Dicks run off by himself and everyone is freaking out.” Kory says as she takes a seat next to Rachel. “But now I’m especially worried about you. I didn't expect you to be this upset.”

“You know when I was on the Island learning how to meditate I couldn’t help thinking about what you said. About choosing to be good.”

“I still believe that.”

Rachel turns to her “Sure but... nevermind.”

“Rachel talk to me.”

“I almost killed Rose and Jason. And I'm glad Rose got over it but I feel like Jason and I can never be okay. And I don’t know how to explain why things went so sour between us because even I don’t know.”

“He gets under people's skin. It can be a gift if you look at it the right way.”

“He never got under yours.”

Kory shrugs at that. “I wasn’t around but really most people don’t get under my skin.” She grabs a hold of Rachel’s hand and squeezes gently. “ You were evolving and you just lost both your parents. It’s okay to feel off kilter.”

“I'm an empath I should have been able to tell Jason wasn’t the one messing with us in the tower. But I didn’t even try to tap into that I was just emotional. I could have prevented this entire thing.”

“Do you know who you sound like right now? You want me to call him so you too can exchange notes on self crucifying?”

“I’m serious. I know you’re gonna say that Slade manipulated us but he shouldn’t have been able to play mind games with me around. I hurt people.”

“By accident. And if I’ve learned anything about humans it’s that intention matters. Your parents wanted you to turn your back on humanity but you chose not to. Instead of thinking of your slip up remember that you saved us all because of your good heart. Even if it’s on your forehead now.” Kory says running her thumb over the gem.

Rachel chuckles. “Thank you.” She says as she wipes her sleeve under her eyes. 

“You're a good person Rachel. You have to remember that even when you make mistakes.”

“I’ll try.” Rachel pulls Kory into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you didn't leave us.”

“You’re the reason for that too.” She watches Rachel head up the stairs head raised higher once again and sighs with satisfaction. Truthfully she’s sure they may be able to help Jason but she doesn't see how they could mend all his broken relationships. With Rachel and Rose in particular. She just about to step outside when her phone rings.

“Hello?

“Hi Kory.

Kory’s entire mind goes blank at hearing his voice. She’s not sure who she was expecting to call her but it definitely wasn’t him. “Jason? How did you get this number?

“Are you upset that I have it?

“No just surprised. Are you two okay? Are you coming home?” It’s silent for 2 minutes too long and Kory isn’t ashamed to admit she begins to panic. “Is Dick okay?”

“That’s not my home.” 

She’s tempted to ask what he considers home now. Where is he eating and sleeping but thinks better of it. “I meant with us. With the Titans.”

Jason scoffs at that.“I find it hard to believe you feel that way about me. You and I were never close.”

“Yet I showed up to fight for your life when you pulled that crazy stunt. And guess what, I would do it again. I knew Dick Rachel and Gar a few days before I was ready to lay it all on the line for them. What makes you think you're any different?”

“Because I’m me.”

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Kory asks incredulously. “I showed up because you’re you. I need you to understand…”

“No it’s because you’re good and honest. I get Dicks fascination. Besides the obvious reasons.”

“But?”

“I need you to leave Gotham. Don’t tell anyone just leave and never contact them again.”

“What are you talking about? I thought Dick came to talk to you.”

“Dick hands out forgiveness to monsters, that's what happened. If he wants to die with the Titans then...” Jason pauses the lowers his voice “I’m telling you that I don’t want you taking the fall for him.”

Monsters. It really isn’t a normal way to describe Dawn Hank and Donna. Really they acted like scared little kids in tense situations but she wouldn’t peg them as fearful or intimidating.“What about Gar and Conner? I get why you’re mad at the others, but what have they done to you?“ Kory can’t imagine for a moment Jason would think Conner of all people did wrong by him. Conner was such a non player in everything that went down in the tower that they shared one conversation at most. ’“You’re not thinking straight, I don’t need to know you well to see that.” When he still doesn't reply Kory closes her eyes sighing. “Tell me where you are and I'll come get you.”

“I can’t. It's too late.”

She doesn’t get to reply before the line goes dead.

—-

Dick is immediately met with a glaring Donna Troy as soon as he dismounts his bike. “Were you waiting outside this whole time?” He questions as he approaches her, helmet tucked under his arm. 

Donna crosses her arms refusing to move from in front of the door. “You didn’t call me.”

“I wasn’t in any danger.” Dick shrugs.

“Why do you do this?”

“Why do I do what?”

Donna gestures wildly around her. “Take these risks. Put your trust in people who don’t deserve it!”

“People who leave me when I need them the most?” Dick says sidestepping her and pushing open the front door. “Those kinds of people?” He throws over his shoulder. 

“Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think?”

“You're back.” Kory announces the moment she sees him enter the foyer with Donna hot on his trail. “I was worried.” She says cutting through the tension. She barely spares Donna a glance as she pulls him into a tight hug.

He notes the way her hands are shaking and files it away for later. “Sorry I should have called you.” He says barely above a whisper. Behind him Donna scolfs in disbelief. He elects to ignore her pushing on “I was a bit distracted thinking about everything he said.” 

“Seeing how he’s not with you I’m gonna guess your pep talk failed. What a surprise.” Hanks exclaims.

“That’s really not important right now.” Dick responds calmly.

“Because you were wrong.” Donna supplies. “Because he could have shot you on the spot and it would have been your own damn fault.”

“By all means let’s blame Dick for trying to reason with his own brother. And next you can both blame him for stubbing your toe or your coffee going cold right?” Kory answers. She’s yet to sit down like the others instead she’s hovering around Dick like a protective barrier. 

Donna and Hank quiet down at that. Donna briefly makes direct eye contact with her and it’s hard for her to describe exactly what she sees there. Pain, anger maybe? She wants to ask if she’s okay but the answer is obvious. Clearly they should have been keeping an eye on Kory too.Afterall the situation is eerily similar to what happened with her and her sister.

Dick gives Kory a grateful yet worried look. “ Something is off. He couldn’t even explain his anger with half of us. I think he’s in trouble but he can’t really say it.” 

“So maybe someone else is pulling the strings.” Dawn says in disbelief.

“I think so. Everything is pointing to the Scarecrow but this really isn’t his style either. He’s never manipulated people's minds for such a long period of time and he usually works alone.”

“So what are you thinking?”

“I think something happened to Jason during the months he went missing. All the beheadings and people being executed that was Jason yeah, but he's not remembering things right..= Whoever he was with it’s like they wound him up and set him loose. But bombings that put civilians in danger is counterproductive to what he says he wants.”

“So we should find Scarecrow first and get that out the way.” Gar says.

“That feels way simpler than this Jason mystery anyway.” Rachel replies.

“It would be but they are clearly working together somehow. I was hoping Babs would allow me access to some of the files on Scarecrow but she’s not willing. Not only that she wants us out of Gotham all together.”

“Jeeze what the hell did you say to her?” Hank proclaims. 

“It’s not about me. It’s about what happened to her father.” 

“She doesn’t get to hold us accountable for that. We didn’t kill him.” Donna adds. 

Rachel decides not to comment on the hypocrisy of that. They've gone over it enough though sometimes it really feels like they didn't learn much. “Things were a mess before we showed up. Donna’s right, that’s not fair.” Is what she says instead.

“She’s not being unreasonable, not really. She just wants to do things a bit differently.”

Donna shakes her head. “He was a cop in Gotham. No way she really thinks Batman is why he was in danger.”

“And Commissioner Gordon was a good cop in a sea of bad ones,” Dick argues. “He was always a target. Me knowing that doesn’t change the way she feels or her right to feel that way.”

“This is stupid.” Kory cuts in. ”If she doesn’t trust you I don’t trust her. We have better things to worry about than the police. Surely one of you can just hack into the files. If not I’ll go back there and get them myself.”

“Kory...”

“Kory nothing. We came here to help and that’s what we’ve done while her team has been busy being corrupt or tripping over themselves. I don’t care about her dead parents. We all have dead parents.” She begins pacing a bit then her eyes flashing green. Donna catches Dicks eyes as she slowly stands to her feet. “No one ever thanks you for anything. Have you noticed that? Because I fucking notice. All everyone ever has for you is contempt. She can go to hell.” She turns to leave rather abruptly.

“Wait where are you going?” Dick says trying to reach for her but she flinches away.

“I don’t want to sit here and listen to you all whining about this. When Scarecrow makes her a target next she can cry about it to someone else.” Kory lowers her voice looking at the ground briefly. “Maybe...maybe we should just go home.” And with that she stomps off down the hallway.

“What the hell was that?” Donna asks worry etched across her face.

“I don’t know. I’ll talk to her.” Dick says

“She’s not wrong. Besides her anger is kind of inspiring.” Rose adds. Though her reason for wanting to get back to San Fran is more from her feeling like she's an imposter than her being angry. 

Rachel shakes her head at Rose. “She’s not angry. She’s scared.”

—

Dick doesn’t let her get far. He's aware that stepping in her way would be a death wish for most people, but he’s never been afraid of Kory. However he is scared of this mini meltdown she’s having.

“What’s wrong?”

“Was I somehow unclear?”

“More like I get what you said...but I don’t think it’s what you meant.”

“Why don’t you tell me. Aren’t you the world's second greatest detective?”

“Being rude to get people to leave you alone is also out of character. So now I’m even more concerned. I bet that’s not what you were going for.”

“Dick…”

“Tell me what’s wrong. I know you aren’t mad at Babs so what happened while I was gone?”

“Every single person I grew up with is dead. My parents, my other family, my teachers, and my friends they’re gone. All that’s left is Ryand'r and Kom.” She takes a deep breath swallowing back tears. “I’m just tired of you being so cavalier about your life when you’re all I have here.”

For some reason he didn't consider that at all. So maybe the ire is earned and he's the one acting out of character here. “I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to upset anyone. What do you need me to do?”

“Tell me your plan. Tell me exactly what you’re planning to do about Scarecrow and Red Hood and don’t lie to me or I swear I’ll go nuclear.”

“I think Jason’s going to attack the gala. He’s choosing his victims carefully and probably trying to stick it to Bruce. Then the other thing is how does he have money to have goons? Where is he getting money from?” 

“Mercenary work?”

“Maybe. I just need him to talk to me.”

“So you were gonna show up to the gala as Dickie Grayson and what, charm him into turning himself over?”

“I was going to let him take me actually. If he wants a hostage that is.”

“Are you mad?”

“No it’s just the easiest way to find out where he’s operating. I think he wants me to know and he needs our help.”

“The others won’t approve of this and you know that.”

“I’ll convince them or we’ll come up with something better.”

“And what’s his problem with ’Babs’ she’s not dirty.” 

“I don’t think she’s even a real target. Why are there finger quotes around her name?”

“Because she’s pissing me off.”

“Fine you’re mad at ‘Babs’.” He says placing a hand on her shoulder. “Now can you tell me what happened when I was gone?”

“Jason called me. He told me to leave Gotham. To save myself.”

“That’s surprising considering he threatened you.”

“Another surprise was him telling me you are willing to die for the others.”

“Is that really a surprise?”

She yanks herself away from him as her anger returns fast as lightning. “They wouldn’t even do the same for you! They wouldn’t know loyalty if it punched them in the face.”

He really looks at her then. Eyes shining and heat simmering just below the surface. “Maybe this is what Jason wants.”

“What for you to be the nicest man in the world and end up dead?”

“For you to lose your cool and the rest of us to turn on each other again. We’d split and leave. He’d get his revenge and also get us out of the line of... ”

“No!” She shouts, cutting him off. "You didn’t turn on anyone the first time! You helped Jason. You're still trying to help him, why can’t he see that?”

“Kory, just listen to me please.” He grabs her hand and pulls her across the hall into the study. “ He knows that I love you. If he was a lost cause why warn you?” Dick shakes his head and smiles a little. “He doesn’t want to do this. I need you all to trust me.”

Kory nods and takes a few deep breaths “I do. Always.” She holds his hands tighter. “ So what do we do now?”

“I'll tell them what I plan to do since Babs won't help. And then we get you a dress.”

\--

Kory can admit the Gotham elite know how to throw a party even if it’s a bit pretentious. Couldn’t you just donate to charities without spending thousands in the process? Most of them have probably never seen a poor person in their entire lives. Still she knows psycho analyzing the people here isn’t worth the effort. Dick had already given a very charming interview to the paparazzi. Had already been grilled by desperate socialites who had been shooting her glares all night. She wouldn’t normally find it funny but Dick was making it a point to not make direct eye contact with them for more than 5 seconds. The brunette, Sarah she believes, face was near fire engine red at this point. 

She had decided to locate the hor dourves a few minutes ago and in her absence at least three more women had surrounded him. She can see from across the room how distressed he looks and honestly it serves him right for scaring her earlier. He turns to give her a wink as if he can sense her amusement. She’s about to go rescue him when a group of men burst through the front door, the leader wearing a hideous mask. 

“Scarecrow and 5 of his men just arrived.” She says into the coms. Looking towards the center of the room she catches Dick’s eyes and he nods.

Dick watches her make her way towards the back exit. He then turns his attention back to The Scarecrow who is slowly making his way towards him parting the crowd as he walks. His men from what Dick can see are moving towards different corners of the room. 

The women who had been flanking him all night had vanished into the crowd which he’s eternally grateful for. The longer he can keep attention on himself the easier it will be to subdue him and his goons. The only complication is how and when Jason would make his entrance. 

Scarecrow stops right in front of him, staring for a bit too long for Dick’s liking. “What do you want?”

“Wayne Jr. Nice to see you’re back in town. Is Bruce not available?”

“Obviously not.”

“I guess you’ll do for now.”

“Lucky me.”

“I’m glad you find this so amusing rich boy.”

“Maybe I use humor as a defense mechanism. You still havent told me what you want here.”

“Let's call it a reckoning.” Scarecrow says as he turns his back to him looking at all the people in the crowd. 

Dick resists the urge to roll his eyes. He also doesn't miss a glimpse of bright red zipping past one of the floor length windows. Well at least he wont have to listen to the incoming monologue for long. "Jason’s here." He says quietly into the coms.

Scarecrow stops in the middle of the circle the crowd had made in their effort to keep their distance. “There’s enough of you here for me to make my point. The wealthiest people in Gotham gathered here to give couch change to the people you step on every single day. But not to worry the Wayne’s are going to match every dollar right Richie boy?” He says glancing back at him before staring down one of the heiresses to one of Gotham's many real estate companies. “And you get your tax write off at the end all while you pat yourselves on the back. Sometimes I wonder if you have any genuine feelings at all.”

To be fair Dick’s wondered that a few times himself. He gets a message then and checks his phone quickly before repeating it out loud. “Meet me on the roof. None of them will get in your way - J.”

“Got it.” Conner says.

“And we’re right outside so hold tight.” Donna adds.

“I’m sure I could make you feel something.” Scarecrow continues on none the wiser.

“Gross.” Dick and Gar mutter at the same time.

\--

Jason isn’t on the roof long before he hears someone land behind him. The last time they spoke he was trying to get a sense of what the Titans were doing here. The point of all this was to replace Batman and yet, once again he gets stuck dealing with Dick and his insufferable friends. Worse is that he apparently didn’t come across threatening enough to Dick or Kory because they were dancing around and smiling all night. He removes his helmet when the footsteps stop behind him. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show up. Or maybe you got scared for the first time in your life.”

“No not really. I doubt you have kryptonite.” Conner says.

Now that is honestly a surprise to Jason. And when he turns to see Gar and Conner casually standing a few feet away he’s genuinely baffled. “ What the hell is this?”

“Just wanted to see for myself if you really don’t give a shit about any of us.”

“You sure you want that answer?”

“I do. Conner replies. But maybe you’d rather not go there because it throws a monkey wrench in your whole narrative.”

“My narrative!”

“Yes. The one where we all hate you.” Gar adds and really just looking at the crazed look in Jason’s eyes he gets why Dick didn't want anyone else trying this besides himself. 

“I’m sure that’s why Rachel and Rose aren't here. And it’s why Dick sent you.”

“Actually he wanted to try again. We out voted him since we were afraid you might actually shoot him…”

“And he’d let you do it because he feels responsible for you.” Conner adds. 

Jason has never needed anyone to be responsible for him. If that’s what Bruce was trying to do he did a really shitty job at explaining it. In fact Bruce didn't reach out to him once since he shipped him off to Dick to be fixed. He’s not the one who needs fixing though, it’s this city. It’s Bruce and Dick’s delusional idea of family. It’s the Titans and their hypocritical speeches about truth, justice and loyalty.“Then he’s an idiot.” 

Gar can’t help but laugh at that. “Yeah, mostly. That’s besides the point though.We’re here to fight to the death or whatever. Just us rejects.”

Jason frowns at that “You’re not a reject…”

Gar nods “Neither are you.”

“We’re Titans…” Jason says before he can stop himself, a memory vivid for a moment before it fades into nothing.

“Do you remember any of that? Or how you helped us find Lex?” 

“What I remember is that you didn’t defend me when they accused me of doing all those things. Neither of you said a thing.” 

“We weren't there…”

“Yes you were!” Jason shouts and he’s satisfied when they both tense. “You said...you said that it was my fault for running off like that.”

Gar scrunches up his eyebrows in confusion. “I ran off with you. We went down there alone like two idiots because I wanted to help you prove a point.“

“Don’t lie to me!”

“I’m not lying, we split up when we got there. I heard you scream but when I ran to find you there was just a trail of blood. I came to the tower and we started looking for you.”

“You didn’t.”

“Everyone was worried, especially Dick and me and Hank. Hell Hank was willing to trade Rose for your life.”

Jason scoffs “Hank hates me.”

Gar can only shake his head at that. “Jason, listen. Dick kept saying this isn’t you and honestly he’s such a sap I figured it was wishful thinking. That maybe you finally snapped from dealing with your trauma on your own...but he’s right isn’t he?”

“What are you rambling about?”

“You called Kory so she’d stop Dick from coming. I don’t think you wanted any of us to be here for whatever Scarecrow has planned.”

“You also haven't taken the safety off your gun.” Conner points out. “Kory said that you remember her saving your life. Said you went quiet when she mentioned me and Gar. And you’re looking at me like you just remembered who I am.” 

“My memory is fine. I called Kory because she helped me. I remember her blasting Deathstroke before he could drop me to my death.”

“Okay so Who helped Kory fight Deathstroke? Dick and Kory were there. They stopped him just long enough for Conner to arrive even if they didn't plan it. Come on Jason."” Gar pleads. “Dick loves you, we all do.” He moves to step closer but Jason flicks the safety off the gun and aims it directly at his head.

“If you tell us who's messing with you we'll...” Conner asks, eyeing the wavering gun in his right hand.

“Stop!” Jason yells. He fires twice to the left of Gars head and then throws something to the right. Conner steps in the way realizing soon enough it’s just a smoke bomb. When he blows away the smoke Jason is long gone.

—

“Dr. Jonathan Crane was moonlighting as a consultant for Lexcorp labs this entire time. Who would have thought it?” Bruce asks once Dick enters his study. 

“You knew it was him. I'm sure. Just enjoy wasting my time or something.”

Bruce eyes him warily expecting a shouting match and reminding himself he’s the one who created the circumstances. “I only had suspicions. Didn’t get to act on them before being called away.”

“Right cyber attacks in Russia.” Dick snorts. “You missed a lot. Unless that was intentional.”

“Hard to keep things from you isn’t it?”

“You trained me, remember?” Dick can see a few bruises peeking out of his shirt collar and wonders what else happened over there. Knowing the League it’s probably top secret and involves aliens somehow. He doesn't care to dig into it after the week they all had. “You knew Scarecrow was influencing Jason all along and that he’d be showing up.”

“I knew they were linked, yes but Crane didn't do this alone. There’s something we’re still missing here.” Dick just stares at him blankly “I didn’t mean to dump this all on you son.”

“But you did anyway because you didn’t think you'd be able to give him the kind of affection he needed to snap out of it.”

“I’m glad you’re okay. And Jason…”

“He’s alive but I wouldn't say he’s okay.”

“He’ll be back.” Bruce says though Dick can hear the doubt in his voice.

“He will. But you could easily find him. You can find anyone in the world.”

“I’ve learned my lesson from keeping tabs on you.”

“He won't see it that way.” Dick sighs smiling a bit as he remembers how insane it was for him to slice his own arm open. “Jason and I aren't the same person, you can’t treat us the same way. He didn't see the tracker as an invasion of privacy; he saw it as you caring about him.”

“I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, I was just....”

“I know. I get it now.” Dick walks closer until he’s standing directly in front of him. “He was right about you even if he’s still wrong about me. Kory’s been showing me how to just say what I mean so we can all avoid these huge misunderstandings going forward.” Bruce nods but says nothing and Dick finally gets what his silence means. It’s not cold, it's just reserved and there’s a difference. “Which leads me to my next point… I just want to say I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting.”

Bruce raises a brow at that. “How’ve you been acting?”

“Rude and standoffish.”

“Really? I thought that was just your personality.”

Dick laughs “Wow okay. I thought Alfred was the sassy one around here.”

“Well he did raise me. Son in all honesty I prefer your attitude to your absence.”

“You don’t deserve either.”

“That’s debatable. I’m glad you’ve forgiven me but I’m not letting you take all the blame for our issues. Besides I did sneak in your room and brood over you when you got here...”

“See: Invasion of privacy.”

Bruce smiles “But maybe we can take Alfred’s advice and talk to each other instead of throwing shade.”

“Throwing what?! Who taught you that?” Dick full on laughs.

Bruce shrugs. “Garfield.”

“Of course he did. You know I think I was kind of jealous of how nice you are to them. I know that’s childish.”

“No it’s not. I’ve never actually said it to you but I am sorry son. It’s not that I didn’t want to be a good father, I just thought boundaries were what you needed. I didn’t want to replace your parents and it’s…you’re hugging me.”

“Yes and you’re supposed to hug back.”

“Right of course.” Bruce says tightening his arms around his eldest’s shoulders. “Should I ask why this is happening?

“No, just enjoy it.”

—

Dick finds Kory in the living room once again looking up at the Wayne family portrait. “Everyone’s just about done packing.” Dick says entering the grand room. He notices how cozy she looks curled up on the couch in front of the lit fireplace and feels sort of bad he has to disturb her. “Did you light that?”

“Hank did. I told him I was afraid to blow us up.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Just felt like making him do something.”

“You two are very strange.”

“You get to hang out with your ex but I cant watch Hank perform random household tasks?”

“I’m not acknowledging anything you just said.”

Kory laughs and pats the spot on the couch next to her. “I’m almost sad to leave. It’s gloomy here, but kind of exciting.”

“That’s one way to describe it.” He says as he drops down in the seat next to her. “I think I might actually miss it myself.”

“How are you feeling?” 

He ponders that for a moment. “Hopeful.”

She nods. “He’ll come back.” 

“I know. I wish I could have gotten through to him not for selfish reasons, but I think I realized how little we know about each other.”

“Well there’s a silver lining. Thanks to Scarecrow's influence we all got to say some things we needed to say to each other. Next time he pops up maybe you can go camping or whatever you men do. Get some bonding in.”

Dick laughs just imagining him and Jason in the woods trying to catch fish. “That reminds me. Bruce told me Rose likes our road trips. I’m betting she’d enjoy camping.”

“Do not ask me to go camping.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Anyway if the kids are happy. I think we should do what we can to keep it that way.”

“Agreed.” He says pulling her closer. “And you? Are you happy?” 

“I am now that you came back in one piece. It was still scary knowing you were out there with what could have been a complete stranger. I didn’t really handle that well.”

“Hmmmm.” He says with a smirk.

“Don’t look so smug.”

“Just comforting to know I’m loved.”

Kory gently rests her hand on his cheek to get him to really look at her. “Yes. You are.” She practically whispers and hopes he understands. 

He sobers at the tone of her voice all mirth leaving his features. “You know I can take care of myself.”

“I know that. But I’m allowed to be concerned when you make casual statements about getting shot. And you would have felt the same if it was me don’t deny that.”

“I’m sorry.” He leans in closer. “ No more joking about being killed and then going into the field with our coms off. Deal?”

“Deal.” 

He pulls her in for a kiss then. “And I love you too.”

\--

He and Kory are somehow still the first people to the cars. Gar’s the next one to come through the front door grinning like the cat that ate the canary. He gives Bruce a quick side hug before practically running towards the car. Dick catches a glimpse of something shiny sticking out of his jacket pocket as the sunlight bounces off it. “Did Bruce give you that batarang?”

“Yes. It’s my trophy for saving Gotham from the Red Hood. Maybe I should be the leader of this team.”

“Gigs yours if you want it.” He places a hand on Gar’s shoulder before he can get in the car. “Did he really give that to you?”

“Dick shut up alright. Do not ruin this for me.” Gar whispers before ripping his shoulder away and jumping into the backseat. 

Dick looks back at the front door and Bruce just winks. He shakes his head amused and joins Kory who is arranging her luggage in the trunk of the car. 

Rachel finally comes down the driveway with her overnight bag hanging off one shoulder loosely. She tosses it on the ground by the tires and yawns.“Rose and Hank are whispering together in the hallway and that makes me nervous.”

Kory shrugs “Let them scheme I’m sure whoever gets it deserves it.” 

“Please try and be less blissful about potential violence.” Dick admonishes her as he grabs Rachels bag.

“No.” Kory says simply before turning to Rachel. “Do you feel okay after last night?”

“Yeah I actually feel a lot better.”

“Good. I’m tired of carrying the weight for all these dumb men.”

“Rude. What did I do?” Dick grumbles as he’s finally able to close the trunk. 

“Stay out of womens business.” Rachel says.

“You’re having the conversation 2 feet away from me.” He says before heading around to the driver's seat.

“I missed you space witch.” 

“I missed you more.”

Dick sticks his head out the drivers window and yells “Kory hurry up! We’ve gotta get home and make them some siblings.” 

Rachel scrunches her face up. “You two are disgusting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something positive with the news of the show being in Gotham for much longer than planned (Thanks to COVID). But honestly none of it makes me think it'll negatively affect Dickkory. I actually had a lot of fun thinking about how the team would interact with each other in the manor. Hope you guys enjoyed it. LONGEST CHAPTER YET.


End file.
